


Mo Chroí (My Heart)

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Violence, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Love hurts....
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Mo Chroí (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely for me piece. Taking the Hunger Games favourites and the crazy lovesick fool genre and mixing them up. I’m certainly not reinventing the wheel with this but it was a whole heap of fun to write something not exactly fluffy. 
> 
> Be warned there is some some swearing, unstable behaviours all carried out in the name of love and a little violence. 
> 
> Like I say it’s a world away from my usual fluff so I may need to look at tagging.

********

Peeta would be here in 20 minutes she thought, glancing at the clock. Just time to grab a quick shower. 

She quickly ran upstairs pulling her dark hair from it’s ever present braid. She marvelled not for the first time at the shine her hair now has following her recent trip to a new hairdresser, an expensive but necessary trip. 

The last few months had been building to this moment. 

She had returned to 12 quietly and couldn’t believe it when Peeta Mellark found her. 

Deep down she knew he would. They had a connection that could never be broken.

They couldn’t stay away from each other after that. 

Soon she met his friends and they slowly became her friends. 

She stood by and watched waiting for the perfect moment. 

Annie Cresta was the first to notice her “crush” but before Annie could get involved with her plan to woo Peeta, Annie and her husband Finnick had been in a horrible and fatal car wreck. 

Shuddering, she turned the tap making the water hotter to take the chill she suddenly felt away. 

Now was not the time to be thinking about that awful accident,today was a day for hope and love.

She dried herself before going to the closet. She marvelled at the selection of clothes before her, as if seeing them for the first time. She laughed, shaking her head- giddy at the feeling that was bubbling up in her. 

When a girl knew she was in love clearly the world changed. All her past actions spoke of love but today would be different. 

She grabbed a long summer dress- orange which she knew was Peeta’s favourite. He would appreciate this.

Giggling again she put the outfit on, she would need some new clothes soon but for now hers would do. 

Looking in the mirror and pleased with the reflection staring back at her she took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“Now Katniss, you can do this. Peeta knows how you feel but it’s time to tell him. Everything is going to be ok. You’ll see.” 

She headed back down stairs and from the closet she heard a noise. 

She was angry but taking a deep breath she opened and door and using her best gentle voice she began speak 

“Now kitty we spoke about this. Peeta is on his way home. Once I’ve spoken to him we’ll let you out but the last thing I need is you interrupting. Stop! No more hissing or trying to escape. Play with your toys!” And with a not so gentle kick she was pushed back further into the closet. 

She would never understand why but Peeta loved the stupid creature with its smushed face, dull eyes and general sullen attitude.

Time for some music she thought that would drown out the racket the kitty might make.

**** 

Peeta pulled into the driveway of his and Katniss house. 

The last few months had been tough losing Annie and Finnick. It had been so unexpected.

He wondered what Katniss had in store for this evening, the mysterious text message she sent him earlier hadn’t given much away Katniss was full of surprises.

*****  
Hearing the door close, Katniss' heart began to beat faster.

Peeta! she thought, everything would be ok.

*****  
The first thing Peeta noticed when he came in was the music, louder than normal, then there was the smell - it was lamb. Lamb stew with plums to be exact and the sweet smell was intoxicating. 

It was a dish Peeta hadn’t had since childhood. 

“Katniss! I cannot believe you found the recipe for this. After dad died the recipe sort of died with him, but this smells so good!” He called out as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Katniss had her back turned and was standing at the sink grinning. She could feel him getting closer and readied herself for the hug that was coming. 

Peeta walked towards Katniss but his steps faltered, something was wrong with the scene in front of him. 

“Katniss?” 

The woman in front of him spun around and his eyes widened in shock. 

“What - “ Peeta started to speak 

“Surprise! Don’t be mad but I decided to get my hair done. Do you like it?” 

Peeta took in the sight before him.

Standing before him was a version of his girlfriend. 

Her hair was styled like his girlfriend, and she was wearing one of Katniss’ dresses. 

She had grey eyes though they were duller than he had ever seen them. 

Her beautiful olive skin was wrong and looked faintly orange.

It was Katniss but not Katniss

“What’s going on?” he asked the woman in front of him gently as if raising his voice would cause her to bolt.

“Oh Peeta. You’re so silly. Stop messing. I made us dinner. We’re going to have dinner. Like always.” the woman answered sweetly. 

Peeta started at the woman, she seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn’t quite place where he knew her from he just knew she wasn’t Katniss.

“Listen I don’t know who you are, but where’s Katniss? What’s happened to her?”

“MY NAME IS KATNISS. I AM KATNISS. You are ruining everything. Just stop.” Shrieked the woman in front of him.

Peeta was frozen. Where was Katniss? The real Katniss. He looked around for any signs of her, but the house was spotless as always.

His attention was pulled back when the woman started to speak again.

“Well come on! Dinner is getting cold. But first…” The woman stepped forward and prepared to kiss Peeta; he shrank back but she caught his chin between her hands and pulled him back. 

He was too stunned to do anything more than just accept the kiss she delivered. 

“So coy……” and taking his arm she led him to the dining room. 

“Stop! Stop! I have no idea who you are and what you want. But you need to get the hell out of my house you crazy bitch.” 

Peeta was angry now and tried to shake himself free but despite her small stature the woman’s grip was like a vice and her nails dug into his skin.

“This is our home Peeta, and you are ruining everything. I think you need to calm down.” 

Before Peeta had a chance to react he felt a pinch as the woman plunged a needle into his arm and pushed the contents into his bloodstream.

“Don’t worry Peeta I’ll take care of you…..” and slowly Peeta’s world seemed to darken and then blackness. 

****** 

Peeta woke with a start, it took a minute to focus. Once he did he called out. 

“Katniss! Sweetheart?” He tried to move but it was impossible he was bound to the chair. 

“You’re awake!” called the woman “you had me worried for a while, I didn’t think you’d be out for so long. Are you hungry?” 

“No. What do you want? I don’t have much money but take whatever you can find and leave.” 

“Peeta! Why would I leave? I’m right where I need to be. You are being so odd this evening.” 

Peeta let out a roar of frustration and began to buck against the bindings. He was tied in several places - ankles bound to the legs of the chair, wrists to the arms and across the chest.

The woman watched him impassively before sighing. 

“Peeta, as a hunter I am well used to working with knots to secure my haul. You won’t be able to free yourself, SO STOP! NOW!” The last part shouted startling Peeta.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Katniss. Why do you keep asking me that? I think your mother is working you too hard. Luckily we have a weekend to let you catch up on your rest. A few days of just you and me and you’re gonna be right as rain. You’ll see.” 

“You can’t be serious? As soon a I fail to show for work tomorrow-“ 

“You aren’t expected to work for the next four days. As a surprise I booked us a long weekend away in Mason Heights. Everyone knew except you! Aren’t I clever!!!”

The Katniss in front of him smiled pleased that she had managed to pull the wool over his eyes, so to speak.

The lady in the travel agency had been so helpful- above and beyond really. Katniss giggled. 

She noticed that Peeta suddenly didn’t didn’t look so good. She hoped he wasn’t coming down with something. Not to worry if he was she would take care of him.

She moved forward and reached out to put her hand on his forehead. Peeta flinched but she paid him no attention, silly boy didn’t know what was good for him. 

Peeta wracked his brains trying to figure out who this person was. 

She was so like Katniss, but at the same time not, there was something off with her. 

It was unnerving. He watched as she moved to the seat beside him. The table was set for dinner and candles cast a soft romantic glow aside from the fact that Peeta was tied to a chair, it all seemed very normal.

“Would you like some wine with dinner Peeta? I have a beautiful riesling here but maybe a red would be better? I spent all day making the stew, just like from when we were younger! Do you remember?” 

This statement caught Peeta’s attention, Katniss had never had this particular dish and she certainly had never made it. 

“I’ll serve, and seeing as you’re not really able to use your knife and fork I’ll help you eat.”

Peeta snorted, she made it sound like he was injured rather than tied up. He didn’t want to eat but he figured he needed to keep his strength up. 

He wondered if he could convince this Katniss to untie him. 

“Katniss?” He began “do you think maybe you could release one of my hands? I mean we won’t be able to enjoy dinner if you have to feed me and you?” 

“I don’t mind Peeta. That’s what love is, helping each other. We’re a team. Come on, things are getting cold. I think maybe you should eat first.” 

The next twenty minutes were spent with Katniss feeding Peeta, There was no enjoyment just a desire by Peeta to finish. 

“Wow Katniss, that was wonderful. Thank you but you should really get food for yourself.” Peeta hoped he was coming off as sincere and covering the fact that his skin was crawling at this whole experience. 

“Always so thoughtful. I am hungry, it's been so long since I had this dish.” She began serving herself. 

Peeta once more was caught by this detail and he started talking to see if he could get to the bottom of who this stranger was.

“It was always a favourite at home. Dad would make such a fuss when he was cooking it, do you remember?” 

“Oh yes, I remember the excitement sitting at that big old table waiting to be served that first time we visited your family. Father exclaiming that Bran was a genius.” As she spoke her face took on a faraway look and she kept talking.

“And you were there with your brothers. We played all day in your yard.”

This memory was not Katniss’ but Bran Mellark had a huge group of friends and acquaintances who had regularly attended dinners, and while Peeta couldn’t yet place this person he had a starting point.

“You’re brothers were such wild ones. They never changed did they? At school they were such torments. Not to me though, they left me alone. I know that you told them too, and I really appreciated that.” she suddenly stood as if startled and began moving about clearing plates “but you know all this. The story of us.”

Before Peeta could respond, she was gone.  
She went to the kitchen returning a few times, eventually the table was cleared.

Peeta wondered what would happen now. 

He heard the closet door opening and closing and “Katniss” returned.

“Katniss, my arms and legs are sore. Can you let me up? I need to move. Please sweetheart?” 

“I will Peeta but you have to promise no more stupidity? I’m not sure what’s gotten into you but you really aren’t yourself. But I’m sure we can figure something out mo chroí”

At the mention of the words “Mo chroí” Peeta suddenly recognised who was standing in front of him. Mo chroí was an Irish expression meaning my heart and only one family Peeta had known had ever used that -The Cartwrights.

“Delly? Delly Cartwright…..”

A look of fury appeared on the face of the woman called Delly. 

“I keep fucking telling you I am Katniss. Why can’t you see that? Look at me Peeta. Do I look like Delly. Delly is gone.” 

She was spitting as she spoke, red blotches appearing on her chest. 

But as mad as might have been Peeta was now furious and began to struggle against the ropes. 

“Jesus Christ Delly! Untie me right now and stop this craziness. What the hell are you doing here? In 12. You left when you were six, moved to District 5 after your grandmother died.” 

“Yes but Peeta I NEVER forgot you. I was a goner that first day of school. You wore a blue shirt, and Miss Trinkett asked people if anyone knew any songs. You sang “The Wheels on the bus” in that off key way of yours. Your blue eyes shone and your smile lit up the room.” 

She sat down beside Peeta, and reaching out she took his hand before continuing.

“Leaving District 12 devastated me, but I knew one day I would come back to you. And here I am.” 

“But Delly…. that was 22 years ago. We were kids, you can’t have been waiting all this time.” Peeta was confused by what his onetime childhood playmate was telling him. 

“Peeta, my name is Katniss, I keep telling you this. I had it changed legally this week - it was very easy actually. Now please stop with this Delly nonsense. Delly is gone.”’as she said this she squeezed Peeta’s hand to the point where he yelped. 

“Jesus!” Peeta looked at his hand which was now marked with half moon indents from Delly’s nails. 

“Peeta love like ours….. it’s a love for the ages. I know you met this other girl and that’s ok. I must admit I was slightly shocked when I first saw you together - she wasn’t particularly big or pretty - and so unlike us with her dark hair, dark skin and eyes.”

“What love? Del-Katniss I mean” Peeta corrected himself. “I’m sorry but I really don’t understand what’s going on here. Where is the other Katniss, what have you done with her?”

“She’s fine. She’s gone. I tried to make her understand what we have but she didn’t want to leave, but I told her. I told her she was only with you until I came back. She did a good job taking care of you but I’m here now.” 

“I don’t understand, what do you mean? Until you came back.” 

Delly sighed exasperated, why did she need to explain anything Peeta should just know. True love was like that it didn’t question. It just was. 

“Peeta, why all the questions? Nothing that went before matters. We are together. I found you. You found me. We are meant to be.” 

Peeta was frustrated and scared for Katniss but he realised that he needed to keep Delly calm and talking, buy some time and maybe figure a way out of this mess. 

He looked at the woman, aware now that she has clearly undergone some procedures- Capitol grade by the looks of them - to resemble Katniss whether they were permanent or not he didn’t know. 

“Katniss, could you get me a glass of water and we can talk. I’m just a little overwhelmed by all of this, you understand right?” 

“Of course! Here let me get you some water and ice.” She went to the kitchen and quickly returned and lifted the glass to Peeta’s lips. He drank it and smiled in what he hoped was a sincere way at her. 

“Thank you. Katniss, when did you come back to 12?” 

“I came home a year ago. I would have come sooner but I needed to make sure things were in order before I left my parents.” 

“Do you know I’m a travel agent? No! Well I saw a job advertised in town and I applied. I got the job, on my first day back I went to the market and saw you there with her. You saw me too, remember?” 

Peeta didn’t but instead he made a move to catch her hand (a move which pleased Delly no end) and once he had it he said “Remind me.” 

Delly practically swooned “Well there we were and I saw you with her. I was struggling to reach something on a high shelf and you broke free from her and handed it down to me. You stared right at me and in that moment I knew. You wanted me to save you. She was in our way but you knew who I was and you needed my help.” 

“The electricity that passed between us, it was everything I imagined and more. You felt it too didn’t you? But we had to be careful, that woman had her claws in you…..so I decided to watch and wait and when the time was right we could be together.”

“All those places we ended up in together -the bar, the park, the supermarket. It was vital I stay close. I joined a yoga class and met Annie and then Katniss I couldn’t believe it. The universe was making it so I could now keep a closer eye on you, but I didn’t want to risk the plan I made sure not to reveal my name Peeta. I knew you wouldn’t want that.” 

Peeta sat stunned. He had no recollection of their meeting and where she got this idea that she needed to save him from. 

“Then Katniss mentioned wanting to book a surprise trip to Mason Heights. This was my chance. I knew that leaving Katniss would be difficult but I thought that I could give you the best of me and her. I contacted a makeover service and had them adjust me to physically resemble Katniss.”

“The hair and tan and eyes are temporary soon I will go back to my blond and blue eyes look but the surgery will ensure I keep her facial features.” She grinned manically at Peeta 

“The only thing was Annie found me going through Katniss’ bag one day. I told her I was looking for a tampon. I wasn’t sure if she was going to help me or ruin things. I took care of her though.” 

This news was delivered with a shrug and look of boredom. 

Peeta snatched his hand away. 

“Are you telling me you are responsible for the accident that killed Annie and Finnick?” 

He was horrified.

“Yes. I don’t see what the big deal is Peeta.” 

“You absolutely crazy bitch!” Peeta had heard enough. “Did you hurt Katniss? Is she dead?” 

The possibility that something so awful had happened to her caused a pain like no other to rip through Peeta. 

He was aware that the ropes at his wrists were cutting into his skin but he didn’t care. He needed to get out of here. 

“Stop it Peeta! You will hurt herself. Don’t make me use the sleep syrup on you again. You are not behaving yourself at all.” 

Delly was getting more agitated, the shouts from Peeta were growing louder and if he kept the bucking and shaking up he would fall. 

The commotion in the dining room continued. 

The appearance of a cat however caused Delly to startle and her eyes widened in horror as she spun around just in time to see the lamp Katniss Everdeen was holding smashed into her face. 

With a crash of breaking glass, Delly slumped to the floor. 

“I never did like that fucking lamp.” muttered Katniss

“Kat?” whispered Peeta. 

“Hey, just give me a second will you? I need to tie this bitch up and call the sheriff.” 

Peeta took one look at his disheveled and pissed off looking girlfriend and started to laugh.

*****  
Sitting in the hospital Katniss Everdeen was talking to a police officer. 

Peeta was in a chair beside her, he had already given his statement.

“So Delly Cartwright was at your residence to drop off travel documents?”

“Yes. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and found myself face to face with myself. After that there was a scuffle, she’s strong and managed to catch me by surprise getting a few punches in and then nothing-“ 

“We think she may have administered a shot of sleep serum” interrupted the officer.

“Anyways she tied me up and shoved me in the closet. I was in and out of consciousness. I heard Peeta come home I think. When the last of the serum had worn off I knew I needed to get free. First I had to break the tape on my ankles and once that was completed I worked on getting my arms in front of me.” 

The officer put his notebook away. 

“Miss Everdeen and Mr Melkark we have everything we need. Miss Cartwright suffered a fractured eye socket, lacerations and was unconscious when the sheriff arrived. She’s currently under arrest and will be moved to a secure unit once the doctors okay it. We’ll be in touch.”

He turned and left. 

Peeta looked over at Katniss and smiled wearily. She has some bruising and cuts but nothing more serious, Peeta was the same. They were waiting on the doctor to sign them out. 

“I thought I’d lost you” Peeta whispered and he brought Katniss' hand up to kiss the back of it. 

“Hey, I’m ok, we’re ok. I got to admit though the idea that at 5 years of age she fell in love with you and continued to hold a torch for you for all these years…. kinda creepy” she shrugged. 

“What can I say I’m just unforgettable” joked Peeta. “We can’t go back to the house tonight, your sister said we can crash at hers or we can stay with my mother.....”

“Fuck Peeta haven’t we been tortured enough tonight, give me my phone I’ll text Prim and get her to drop her keys up…. stay with your Mother...HELL NO!”


End file.
